our_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indyah Lightwood
'''Indyah Lightwood-Martinez '''is a very powerful witch and is part of the Lightwood and Martinez family. Her father is Jace Lightwood one of the best Shadowhunter's the world has ever seen and her mother is Marissa Martinez one of the few of the werewolf's left of her bloodline and is an Alpha also she used to be a very powerful witch before she had her son Genesis but she gave it up for him since she was really young , she is also one of the main female characters of Our Destiny. FAMILY & FRIENDS Indyah has 2 siblings and is the youngest of 3 kids , she has a older brother named Genesis who she didn't grow up with but she knew who he was and visa versa. When Indyah saw Genesis for the first time in a long time in The Insitute she ran and gave him a hug and Genesis recognized her light blue eyes and knew it was her. She also has a older sister named Dior Lightwood who is not to far in age than her, they were very close as kids but when Dior turned 11 she went to The Institute with her father to become a Shadowhunter and she had to give up being a witch and doing magic and they would see each other occasionally but Indyah was young so she didn't really understand until she turned 13. She is best friends with Kira Hunter which is a undercover spy and also is a Shadowhunter which Indyah didn't know until she saw her at The Institute. She is also friends with Christian and Elena Miller aka The Twins which is also her ex-boyfriend Kayden Miller's siblings. Kayden and Indyah met when she was 13 and when they started they're freshmen year Kayden left because he became a vampire and couldn't be with her anymore and Indyah didn't get the chance to tell him that she was pregnant. Indyah and Lauren are like frenemies they argue a lot but when it comes to missions they will work together and get there jobs done. Madison is Indyah's mentor and is like a 2nd mother to her , she is a tribrid and Indyah and her are the only ones left of their kind so she teaches her everything about being a Witch, Werewolf and a Shadowhunter. PERSONALITY/RELATIONSHIPS Indyah is compassionate and is really caring and always wants to help people and will do anything for the people that she loves. She is very intelligent and in school she always has the highest scores and also has great behavior. She's shy but once you get to know her she is very goofy and just wants to live her life and have fun but when it comes to work, school and missions she is very determined and focused. Indyah can sometimes be defiant and go against her mother's rule because she knows that she is right and 99.9% of the time she is. She had her first boyfriend when she was 13 and he was her first love , she would always want to be with him and since her mother worked all day as a nurse at the time she had to stay with her aunt and uncle Derek and Tiffany Hale and they helped her discover what Kayden really was which was a werewolf and Derek found out that he was hanging out with vampires and told Indyah to distance herself. She also grew close with their daughter Veronica which is her cousin and everything Indyah knew she taught to Veronica.